Talk:Unidentified American wizarding hero
Not needed? I added this as an candidat for deletion, not because I won't applaude the diligence and enthusiasm of IlvermornyWizard, but because Pottermore refer to "many a wizarding hero" in a context denoting the fact that wands made of Swamp mayhaw has done good in the world as well as bad, and not reffering to any specific individual or individuals. Therefore, I feel this is kind of redundant. Ninclow (talk) 23:58, January 31, 2018 (UTC) : When did it say "many a wizarding hero"? There are a bunch of pages on unidentified individuals so this page is no different than all the others. IlvermornyWizard (talk) 02:29, February 1, 2018 (UTC) IlvermornyWizard ::The actual quote from is "It was often said of Beauvais wands that they took to Dark magic like vampires to blood, yet many an American wizarding hero of the 1920s went into battle armed only with a Beauvais wand...". I agree with Ninclow on this one, I'm for deletion. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 03:48, February 1, 2018 (UTC) ::: Why it still mentioned the American wizarding hero? If it was more than one hero, it probably would've been heroes not hero and it wouldn't have had an since an is mainly used for a singular word. Not only that, the page gives other users information on the American wizarding hero and their wand being a Beauvais wand. IlvermornyWizard (talk) 03:58, February 1, 2018 (UTC) IlvermornyWizard ::::"Many a/an —" is a literary way of referring to each of a indefinite number (and it is always used with a singular noun). The definite article a/an does not have anything to do with grammatical number — an is used when the following word starts with a vowel sound and a'' is used when the following word starts with a consonant sound. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 04:11, February 1, 2018 (UTC) :::::Okay, so even then it still mentions at least one American wizarding hero with a Beauvais wand and there are plenty of very short pages and unidentified individuals, so how is that any different from this? IlvermornyWizard (talk) 04:45, February 1, 2018 (UTC) IlvermornyWizard ::::::Because of Ninclow's original point. The passage refers to no specific individual, it's only a way of saying that Beauvais wands can be found in the hands of the bad guys and the good guys. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 05:01, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Just wanted to emphasize, IlvermornyWizard, that I did not suggest to put this up for deletion to thwart your efforts in editing this wikia. You've done nothing *wrong*, I merely think the content of this particular article ''is incorrect. At least outside a metaphorical context based on the sentence you devired this from. You're otherwise doing an excellent job, and I would like to encourage you to keep up the good work. ;-) '''Seth:' If a is used when the following word starts with a consonant sound - that means that me misquoting of many "a wizarding hero" when Rowling wrote many "an wizarding hero actually was correct grammar on my part? Ninclow (talk) 08:33, February 1, 2018 (UTC)